Two Years? Or Eternity?
by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: Instead of taking Stefan, Klaus takes Elena. Does the hate grow? Or does the hate turn into love? Klaus says only two years but that all depends on if it ends in hatred or love.
1. The Decision

Katherine's** POV**

As I soundlessly watched Elena help Damon, I realized how much I actually care about Damon.

"... no problem" Elena said in reply to Damon.

"Well I'm the one that knows of a cure, so you really should be thanking me. And before you ask, he's on his way." I said making my presence known.

"He? What do you" Elena started to ask but was cut off by Damon.

"E-Elena, someone's h-here," Damon said, shivering from the chill he had. So, Elena got up, just as the doorbell rang, and practically ran downstairs.

**Elena's POV**

When I opened the door, I practically slammed it in _their_ faces. Klaus. Stefan. Klaus wasn't supposed to know I was still alive. "Katherine!" I screamed until she finally came down." What in the world were you thinking?! You tricked me! Klaus now knows that I'm alive, and he's standing right behind me isn't he?" Katherine simply nodded.

"Love, I already knew you were alive. I could smell Damon all over you, and I tasted his blood when I drained you dry. But I'm not here to talk Sacrifice talk, I'm here because Stefan came to me begging fr a deal. He offered that I give Damon the cure and I get him for a decade, now we have a slight problem, love. We need to make sure this is okay with you." Klaus looked at me like I was a five-year-old. I knew this would take Stefan away from me, but I just found I am in love with his brother.

"Yeah, sure. Now what's the cure?" Klaus looked at me disappointed I didn't fight it and Stefan looked hurt. We made our way to the parlor and sat down, Katherine included.

"Wow I thought I would have to play rough, such a let-down. One question, why are you okay with me taking the love of your life away from you?" Klaus looked towards Damon's liquor and sighed in disgust.

"Because I just found out I love his brother, and if I lose Damon it's forever. But if he's cured and Stefan goes away, Stefan will be back in a decade." I looked up to Damon's room wanting to check on him as I explained my logic.

"Ah, I see. Well in that case, you can come instead of Stefan," Klaus replied and looked at me hoping for a fight.

**Klaus' POV**

As I watched Elena think this over, I tried to see her decision ahead of time, no such luck.

"NO WAY! You said ME in exchange for the cure! NOT HER! I refuse to let you take her!" Stefan growled at Klaus, who just looked amused.

"Shut up Stefan, I'll go on a couple of conditions." Elena looked just as irritated with Stefan as I was.

**No One POV**

"Possibly, what are your conditions, love?" Klaus ended as Damon came down with his "Angry Face".

"No way!" Damon shouted.

"Damon this is my choice! And I'm doing it to save you!"

"No way Elena! I'd rather die, than see you shipped off to Klaus-Land!" Damon shouted so loud the house rattled. Elena then turned to look at Klaus, as if to say,"That's out of the question!"

"Well so is going with Klaus!" Damon countered, because he understood her look.

"First condition, no compulsion or vampire tricks and that includes feeding off of me. Second condition, I can pack what I like, and contact my friends anytime as much I want." Klaus took a moment to take her conditions into consideration.

"Okay, I'll give you 'til six a.m. sharp tomorrow morning."

"What will Elena do and how long will she be with you?" Stefan asked trying to stay calm and intact.

"Two years and she will be the Queen of vampires,co queen. Rebekah and Elena will share it. Damon here is your cure," Klaus held out his bloody wrist, and Damon took it willingly.


	2. The Move

Ch. 2 The Move

**Elena's POV**

When I got home I saw a very angry and devious Jeremy. He's not supposed to be in Mystic Falls, because he was compelled to leave to Denver.

"Jeremy, why and how are you in Mystic Fall?"

"Sis, when you found out I knew about vampires and all things supernatural, you put vervain in every meal we had. The compulsion didn't work, but I left because you asked me to. Now it's my turn to ask the questions, Why did you agree to go with Klaus?" Jeremy was starting to sound like our father.

"Let me guess. Stefan or Damon? I have to go if I don't, Damon will die and he won't be coming back this time!" I was raising my voice more and more by the second.

"Yes, Damon did tell me because he's worried about you, Elena! And let the vampire die, he's already died once I'm sure he won't mind doing it again. He's practically a walking corpse. Elena, we're supposed to kill vampires, we're Gilberts! How is this any different?" Jeremy was screaming now too.

"One-When is he NOT worried about me. Two-Just because we're Gilberts doesn't mean we have to kill vampires! And three I LOVE HIM!" Elena was so upset that she turned around and went upstairs, instead of going into the gory details. In my room, I started packing all my necessities, before moving to the bathroom. When I finished, I collapsed on my bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

Waking up because I hit my head on something hard, startled me just a bit. I opened my eyes to see a window, and the back of a limo.

"Ow! What the? Where am I?" i asked no one in particular, because I saw all my stuff across me and a note next to me.

_Elena,_

_ You were asleep when I came to get you so I just put you and your stuff in your limo. When you wake call me. The driver will answer your questions. He's compelled. :)_

_Klaus_

* * *

As I finished reading I noticed the limo "call" button and pressed it.

"Uhm? Excuse me? Can I can Klaus?" I asked the limo driver when he looked at me.

"Yes. The phone is to your right. It should automatically connect to the limo behind us." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

So, I called Klaus and he said we couldn't stop for food because we were only five minutes away. The phone suddenly retracted as we pulled into the mansion's driveway. A few hybrids came out and grabbed my stuff, as Klaus walked me in.

"Wow!" Was all I could say, and I saw Klaus smirk. This place was huge and the shiny and reflective marble staircase showed a white dress on me. Knowing that I didn't fall asleep in this clothing, I glanced to Klaus who merely looked away. The ceiling was a gigantic sun-roof and there was two sets of stairs that went in different directions.

"Anita here will lead you to your room. DO NOT leave your room until someone comes to get you, capishe?" Klaus nods towards the girl Anita?

"'Kay got it." And with that Anita lead me up to the second floor where y room would be. When the hybrids finished unloading my stuff, I started unpacking, then decided to take a shower. When I was putting on my make-up I heard,*Knock, Knock*.

"Hold on! I'll be right out," I yelled from the bathroom, and finished putting on my make-up.

"Yes?" I opened the door to see the one and only Elijah.

"Hello, Elena. We need to turn you now. Please follow me." Elijah turned and walked up to what was probably Klaus' study.

"Elena, please take a seat next to Elijah." Klaus said simply.

"Elena, you will be an original, therefore you will have the strength of an original just not the age." Klaus said ad got up.

Klaus bit his wrist and held it out to me, as did Elijah. I took Klaus' first and drank reluctantly, and then turned to Elijah and drank from him. Then with one swift movement Elijah snapped my neck, and I died.


	3. The Transformation

**AN: I wanted to thank those who have read this story and reviewed! Oh and something big might be coming up, any ideas? Well I'm trying to update this story everyday, but stuff may get in the way. So, without any further a due, CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter 3 The Transformation**

**No One POV/ Elena's POV**

Elena just popped into this flowery garden place and saw some familiar faces. She looked around to take in her surroundings, which, by the way, looked as if it went for miles and miles beyond the horizon. She looked back to the people standing in front of her, and instantly lit up. Before her she saw Miranda, Grayson, and John Gilbert, and Jenna Summers.

"Mom? Dad? John, Jenna? Oh my gosh it's so good to see you! Where am I?" Elena asked curiously and her face dropped with disappointment she knew this was a dream.

**(This will be more of Elena's POV)**

"Hun, this is heaven and that means you're dead. But you will return if you decide you still want to walk the earth." Grayson Gilbert, Elena's dad, said.

"No way! I'll be a walking corpse and a vampire. Though, my decision won't matter to Klaus and Elijah, because they'll trick me into to turning. So, I guess I'll have to do it. I 'd rather do it willingly then be forced." I thought about this carefully.

"So, I died so you wouldn't become a vampire and yet, you still become one!" John said and I noticed he and Aunt Jenna were holding hands. I knew John was joking, but, it's not like it's my fault.

"I don't think I really have a choice! i know you were joking, but that doesn't make this any easier." I tried to explain but I was blurring out. "What's happening? I-I can't see anything!"

"We love you no matter what you decide!" Grayson's voice raised.

"Good-bye Elena! Tell everyone we love them!" Jenna and Miranda shouted as I popped out of their world and into mine.

* * *

"HUNH!" Elena gasped as she woke from the dead and noticed she was in her bed. She remembered everything as a tear slithered down her cheek. Confusion swept over her as she thought her dad and uncle are supposed to hate vampires.

"Ah! You're awake, fantastic! Here's your blood bag, love. oh, and if you decide not to turn, I'll force you!" Klaus' voice was a bit too chirpy for my liking. MY LIKING? What do I mean my liking? I've never liked Klaus and never will!

i was too lost in thought to realize Klaus was talking and was talking to me. Though I honestly didn't care, I think he might hurt me if I don't pay attention. BUT, if I change then he can't overpower me and I'll be free to act how I normally do instead of walking on eggshells

"So, are you going to do it or am I? Personally, I would love to do it, but your vampire side would be way better if you chose to become one willingly." Klaus was acting like this was a chore... like **I** was a chore.

Deciding that he wouldn't think twice before forcing me, I picked up the blood bag and drank it. Once finished, I jumped up and went to the bathroom and put on a dress to go clubbing. After all, I am dead, why not have fun?

When I walked out, I saw Elijah and Klaus' stares and decided to just get to my point and ask.

"Hey, can I go clubbing?" I asked more of Klaus who nodded." And who's going with me? Any volunteers?" Growing impatient I went to get some shoes.

"I'll go." Kol, from the doorway, answered.

"Cool. See ya." I said as we started to walk out, hand in hand.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Elijah and Klaus said at the same time. Since I was bored and well, bored I agreed they could both come.

* * *

**RANDOM PERSON POV**

When they walked in, everyone here turned to look at them and eyes grew wide when they saw _her_. She was beautiful with her wavy hair, black pumps, and black dress. Anyone here could see she unavailable with three guys surrounding here, and everyone cleared a path to the dance floor. I tried o gain the courage and strength to walk up to her and ask her to dance. When I finally did, it was perfect timing because the men surrounding her went to go somewhere.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I asked when she looked at me.

She just smiled a devious smile, grabbed my hand and, started pulling me towards the back. Once we were out, it looked like we were going to kiss, AHA! It looked wrong she bit me, and continued to drink my blood. Then she pulled away and looked at me, and murmured something under her breath and then blurred away. I forgot where I was and how I got here. However, I did remember seeing a lad and three dudes walking in.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When we got back from the club, I sat on the couch and the Originals fought over who would get to sit next to me. Soon Kol snapped Klaus' neck and sped to sit next to me, with Elijah on my right.

"I'm bored! I'm starting to wonder why I ever stayed in this tiny town! Let's go explore the world, and have fun. Got any loose ends to take care of in... Paris?" My sudden outburst earned me looks, but they weren't glares or "NO"'s so I took that as a chance to get out of there. Using my new and improved speed I went upstairs, to find someone already there ad waiting for me.

**AN: Sorry I don't get into details much, but I think you get the idea. So, who's waiting in her room? Will it be one of The Originals? You'll find ou oon enough, bu if you review and tell me who you'd like it to be, I take those into consideration! Also, if anyone here would like to take it and make it a better story feel free, JUST message me first, Please! TY**


	4. The Attempted Rescue

**A/N: Finally after an hour of debating, and my lil sis' help, I chose to mix everyones wishes for the love triangle. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Previously- **__"I'm bored! I'm starting to wonder why I ever stayed in this tiny town! Let's go explore the world, and have fun. Got any loose ends to take care of in... Paris?" My sudden outburst earned me looks, but they weren't glares or "NO"'s so I took that as a chance to get out of there. Using my new and improved speed I went upstairs, to find someone already there already waiting for me._

* * *

**Elena's POV**

My first reaction was to scream but she shook her head "no", she sped up to me and tried to control me. When I realized she was there to save me, I pushed her away and said, "No way, Caroline! We're going to Paris and the rest of the world." That was a mistake, because Damon and Stefan came up too and looked at me as if I was compelled. When they all came at me, i simply moved out of the way causing them to bump their heads and bodies on the wall. Assuming all the noise alerted the Originals, I sped downstairs and they followed.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Klaus asked before seeing them.

"Damon! I see you're feeling better! Would you like some tea?" Elijah said while smirking.

"You know? I'm a bit refreshed already! I see you've turned Elena and she knows how to use her speed well." Damon hastily replied.

"Well you see Damon, I'm as strong as the originals, and I forgot to ask. Can I compell other vamps, Kol?" Elena slowly walked towards Kol as he replied.

"I don't know, love. WOuld you like to find out?"

**Finn POV**

Coming closer to the mansion, I thought I heard the doppelgangers voice, but then again, I didn't smell any humans around for miles. Katherine! Bursting through the doors, I saw those Salvatore Brothers and a blonde chick. When they said something about Elena, I caught on. That doppelganger was Elena gilbert, who was now a vampire, and an Original.

**Damon's POV**

Although going back in forth with each and everyone of the Originals was, well, NOT entertaining, I still didn't understand why Elena was being such a Caroline! She was acting like she was head cheerleader and was the one person who runs this town. I mean I know she's an original and all, but seriously, when did she become such a-a brat! It's a no-wonder because she has most of the Originals on her side, and she can't be touched 'cause of the whole'Queen of Vampires' thing.

"Well, I'm curious- who's that?" I noticed some ugly looking dude came pounding in the room like he owned the place.

"Finn! You came home, good! Meet Elena, Queen of Vampires! You should treat her with repect!" Klaus suddenly became very serious towards the end.

"Finn, as in the other Original brother? Great another killer in town? Let's go Damon, Stefan. The Elena we knew is gone, clearly, and besides I'm starving!' Caroline started freaking out and sped out.

"Oh please by all means, LEAVE! I'm sure we'll miss you very much!" Elena said and pulled out he bottom lip to make it look like she was pouting.

**Klaus' POV**

Elena was soooo much better now that she was a vampire, her Petrova feist came out, now. Everytime I look at her, I feel an ache in my chest and if I had a heart I'm pretty sure it would break a million times a day.

"You know, I think I might miss them when we are in paris!" I said just to let thm know that I could give Elena much more than they could.

"WHAT?! You're taking her to Paris!" Stefan yelled.

"Yea, I told you upstairs we're going to paris and the rest of the world! What? You didn't believe me? So sad, when are you guys leaving?" Elena was getting bored and almost anyone could see it, but apparently they couldn't because they weren't leaving.

"Are you serious? What happened to you, Elena? You used to be a kind, caring, and warm person. Now you're exactly like Katherine!" Stefan screamed and that sent Elena over the edge. She ran to Stefan and snapped his neck along with Damon and Caroline's.

"Man it was getting boring around here. Ugh, I'm bored again, let's do something, go somewhere, and have fun!" Elena was growing very impatient and I hate to see her so upset.

"Fine, love, what do you want to do?" I asked wanting to entertain her.

**Kol's POV**

Elena was so beautiful, and I decided to do omething about these things I was feeling. So, I grabbed her and kissed her, suprisingly enough, she kissed back. When we pulled apart, she said, "Something like that, but with lights and music and dacing."

**No One's POV**

When they stepped into the airport, the whole place grew quiet and they looked around and whispered something to eachother and burst out laughing. They cut everyone, but stopped dead in their tracks when the brunnette girl fell to the ground holding her head and sreaming out in pain. The blonde girl, the teenage boy, and the oldest man grabbed her with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:What do you think happened to Elena? Please review or PM me with your comments.**


	5. The Past Haunts You

Ch. 5 The Torture

_Previously-_

_**No One POV**_

When they stepped into the airport, the place grew quiet and they looked around and whispered something to each other and burst out laughing. They cut everyone, but stopped dead in their tracks when the brunette girl fell to the ground holding her head and screaming out in pain. The blonde girl, the teenage boy, and the oldest man grabbed her with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

When Elena dropped to the floor, I became very worried that something went wrong with her transformation. An Original can't be harmed by a witch, even if she/he is very powerful. Rebekah, Kol, and I grabbed her and Finn went around and erased everyone's minds. We carried Elena out to the car and layed her down in the backseat, Kol at her head, Bekah by her feet, and me by her side.

"Elena, how do you feel?" I know that was probably the most stupid to ask now but, I've never had to deal with this kind of thing before.

"Like my head and body are on fire, I thought I couldn't be hurt!" Elena said while glaring at Elijah and myself.

**Elena's POV**

When I woke from my sleep, i realized there was no more pain. Last night, Klaus had to call a witch and have her put a spell on me to sleep. Suddenly, there was pain again, and Rebekah was the first to be by my side, which was different. But I guess since we are co-queens, she would want me to be okay, honestly, I thought I saw a sincerely worried look on her face. Kol, Klaus, and FInn were next to arrive, all had either crazed, worried, or exasperated looks on their faces.

"Greta! Take her pain away! I thought you said her pain would be gone by now, what in the bloody world is happening to my vampganger queen?" Klaus was running around and trying to figure out what was going on.

"I can't, Klaus, sir! She's an Original, the only one to take te pain away for good would have to be the one who is sending it to her! Someone MUCH stronger than me, sir." Greta replied in shouts because now every one was rustling around nervous and freaked. I, for one, was not taking any more of this pain, so I hopped up and raced out of the house to find a creepy woman in black shredded clothes. The wind was blowing her hair and clothes back while she was chanting, because she was creepy and was chanting I assumed she was the one inflicting pain and misery on me.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed and then clasped my hands over my head as more pain came. Everyone from the house came out not but five seconds after I did and stood there in awe. I assumed that they were thinking what I was thinking,

_that the person doing all this witchy-juju-crap wouldn't be in clear view and so close_.

We all stood there for a second looking at each other and the creepy lady, and then the next thing I knew I was in the house. The pain hadn't stopped for a second, and soon enough is rose so high I blacked out for at least ten minutes.

**Klaus POV (Back when they were all staring)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I swear I was dreaming, so I just stood there along with my siblings, Greta, Elena, and my aunt. My aunt is not blood related to me, but to the rest of my siblings, I believe, she was Mikael's witchy sister. Once his side of the family found out I was not Mikael' kid, they turned against me and my mother, that's when Mikael started making my life miserable. When Mikael asked Esther to turn us, they turned against him and the rest of my siblings, seeing as they didn't approve of us become deadly creatures of the night. What gets me is that she is still alive after one thousand plus years, and that's impossible because; one, witches don't have eternal life, two, witches can't be turned into vampires, three, last time I saw her she was at least eighty or so years old. Right now, she looked about fifty years old and was very creepy, she used to be an older Rebekah, flowery and kind.

After I snapped out of my gaze, I grabbed Elena and sped into the house, only to be followed by Laurie (the aunt). She looked like she was getting younger, not a compliment, instead of older, which is very peculiar considering she's like one thousand some years old.

"Hello, Niklaus. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, how are all of you doing? I must say it took me a thousand years to find the things my sister-in-law's 'creation'. You sure do move around a lot, and not to mention the majority of you were daggered throughout the years." Laurie sounded like she just stopped in for a chat.

"What do you want?" Kol was the first to reply making it obvious he cared for Elena.

'Well, you see I am here to kill what my brother and his wife, your mother, created and everything that descends from it. As you probably noticed, I am still alive and I'm younger making my youth-powers come in once again. How? I don't know. When? Ever since you killed more than one-hundred people. When? I was resurrected and well here I am." Laurie paused a moment to let us all take this in.

"And aren't we all happy about that! You put me through so much pain! Can I snap her neck?" We all turned o see Elena leaning nonchalantly again the pillar.

However Laurie continued on, ignoring her,"So I have a variety of white ash items that you can choose from. BUT, I know that you, Niklaus, have accepted your unfaithful side, by drinking her dead, and found out her blood is the key to your hybrids. Now that she is a vampire, that's cut off, so what have you to live for? All of you? unless you bind yourself to someone who you all care about in the next twenty-four hours, you will be dead. I need to know who?" Laurie finished up and stood while waiting for an answer.

"Elena." Kol replied, which shocked her. Probably didn't think they cared about anyone except themselves.

"Elena." Rebekah said.

"Elena." Finn remarked.

"Elena." Elijah smirked.

"Elena." Klaus stood proudly that they had befuddled her.

"Elena, you must agree to this and bind yourself to all of them. If you do the pain will stop, and you must have five different ceremonies in twenty-four hours.

**Elena's POV**

Elena knew that she most likely looked shocked that all the other Originals said her name, after all, she thought they only needed her for business. Wait, that's it! This was business, and she had heard of these binding ceremonies and had seen one actually take place. She also heard that she wouldn't be able to go a certain distance away from them for all eternity.

She tried to respond, "I-I..."

**A/N: So? Do you think she'll agree? I mean if she says yes she;ll be bound to FIVE people! Review with your comments and tell me what you think. You know I take your opinions into account. ALSO, who would've thought FINN would say, "Elena."? :D**


	6. The BrokenDeal

Ch. 6

_Previously-_

"Elena." Kol replied, which shocked her. Probably didn't think they cared about anyone except themselves.

"Elena." Rebekah said.

"Elena." Finn remarked.

"Elena." Elijah smirked.

"Elena." Klaus stood proudly that they had befuddled her.

"Elena, you must agree to this and bind yourself to all of them. If you do the pain will stop, and you must have five different ceremonies in twenty-four hours.

**Elena's POV**

Elena knew that she most likely looked shocked that all the other Originals said her name, after all, she thought they only needed her for business. Wait, that's it! This was business, and she had heard of these binding ceremonies and had seen one actually take place. She also heard that she wouldn't be able to go a certain distance away from them for all eternity.

She tried to respond, "I-I..."

**HORIZONTAL LINE**

_**The Broken-Deal**_

**Finn's POV**

I shocked myself when I said Elena, curiosity filled my mind as I wondered what possessed me to choose her. It just came out, like I had no control over who I said or what I did. Honestly, I'm not sure if I have feelings for her, I mean she's beautiful, kind (at least she was), warm, and she's real. After I was done, for now, swimming through my thoughts, emotions, and feelings I realized everyone was staring at Elena with pleading eyes. Then they looked at Laurie with a smile on their faces as if saying, "HA!"

**Rebekah's POV**

When Elena gave us her answer, Laurie looked like she was going to explode with disappointment and anger. As Laurie turned and dropped a leaf that was glowing, I came to the conclusion that she put a spell on us to say who we desired to be bound to, friend or boyfriend/girlfriend. For me, I understood why I chose Elena with no confusion, she was my co queen and like a sister to me. Plus, her Petrova fire came out when she turned and she was so much more fun now, and I understand her humanity was showing when she was forced to choose between her family and friends and us. Still, I was glad she was here, we are going to have so much fun for eternity.

**Elijah's POV**

Knowing that my true feelings for Elena came out, I smirked to myself and repeated Klaus' words to myself.

_'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness'_

But look at him, he's turned weak as he obviously has feelings for his "VampGanger" as he called her. I love Elena and everything about her: compansson, need to save every one, martyr, and she's kind. Even if now, she's a bit... feisty, isn't everyone? She showed her humanity and all things I love about her when she chose whether or no to save our lives. Something that confused me was Finn and Rebekah's answer, I felt like since Finn was always so quiet he was thinking up a plan. And Rebekah, she despises this girl more than anyone, so why would she choose her? Maybe they're a team... Kol obviously loves Elena, right there along with Klaus. I really don't like the competition, but I have better hair...

**Klaus' POV**

Wow, did I just choose Elena, as the one person on Earth to be bound to for all eternity? SHOCKER! Elena obviously looks confused and that same ache I had, when those Salvatore's were, here is back and my invisible heart just shattered to pieces as she looked so confused. All I wanted to do was protected from any of this and yet here I am forcing her to choose to save my life or, in two years, go back to her family and friends. Wait, why did Finn choose Elena, same with Bekah? I wish I could tell hem if they were planning on hurting her I was kill them for good, and that they better not be trying to do something to her. Kol, I understood and Elijah, but I saw Elijah mumble something under his breath on it sounded like,

_'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness'._

Smirking to myself, I could tell Elijah wasn't going to try anything with Elena. Sucker!

When Elena decided to come here with me, I saw something in her eyes that brought out her humanity. As I looked into them now, I saw the same thing and it killed me to see her in so much pain. Although this wasn't physical pain it still hurt her, emotionally and verbally. Elijah definitely had a better chance especially with that hair...

**Kol's POV**

As soon as Laurie told us we had to be bound to someone, Elena's name instantly popped into my mind and bounced around my mind. So I followed my gut and heart and chose her, I could see this shocked her, but she also looked pleased. When she struggled to choose, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace, and tell her everything is going to be okay. Of course, I would be daggered in an instant for showing love. Wow, I just admitted, to myself anyways, that I LOVE ELENA GILBERT! Wait did I just hear Finn and Bekah choose her? Are they planning on harming her, and if so, I'll dagger them myself. Klaus and Elijah I got, I was shocked that Elijah showed his true feelings for her, and that Klaus had any at all. Now, that Elena knows that Elijah has feelings for her, she will probably choose him. I can't compete with that hair...

BUT THEN! I thought back to our kiss and got all fuzzy inside, as I remembered she didn't fight me! I shifted my gaze away from Elena to a glowing leaf on the floor, and decided that it must have been Laurie's when she put the excruciating pain on Elena.

**No One's POV**

Elena said to Laurie, "Get out!" Everyone looked to her with shock and she disappeared while crying.

"Wow! She must really care for you! But you realize you will all have to be within one thousand miles, otherwise she will feel excruciating pain! Ha! You thought you fooled me! You all care for her, love her even! And Rebekah sees her as the sister she never had. Pretty soon you will all be fighting over her! You just ruined your "lives" by choosing the same girl. I wish you guys would realize that the Petrova blood is spelled so if she wants you to fall in love with her, you will!" Laurie said while chuckling and then she left.

**Elena's POV**

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Open the door! I'll break it down if I have to!" I couldn't help but cry. I just chose to stay with the Original's for all eternity! What have I done?

"Elena?" Stefan was the one to open the door. I was very confused, and then I smelled the blood.

"Where's my brother!?" I screamed then I felt arms around me and turned to see Finn. I realized I could step over the threshold and saw him lying on the floor dead.

"NOOOOO! Who did it!?" I screamed at Stefan and saw Damon lying on the floor next to him with a snapped neck.

"Elena maybe we should go? It's been a very long night and you need some time to think everything over.

"HUNH!" Jeremy sat upright and looked around confused.

"I-I can't be in this house! Invite me in Jeremy!"

"Come in Elena,"

"Ahh thank you, Jer." When Stefan tried to grab me and pull me away from them Elijah grabbed me and kissed me and surprisingly I kissed back before I wa grabbed by Kol. Kol kissed me and I kissed him back before being pulled away by Finn and kissed by him. And last by not least I was grabbed by Klaus and kissed by him, too.

"She belongs to us now, Salvatore!" Elijah yelled at Stefan who was very surprised that I kissed them back.

I turned to Rebekah and asked, "Please tell me you're not going to kiss me, too!" She laughed.

"The deal Klaus made with you guys is broken! She will be bound to all of us in twenty-four hours." Finn said as we turned and walked away.


	7. The COnfusionAnger

Ch. 7

The Confusion/Anger

_Previously-_

When Stefan tried to grab me and pull me away from them, Elijah grabbed me and kissed me and surprisingly I kissed back before Kol grabbed me by. Kol kissed me and I kissed him back before being pulled away by Finn and kissed by him. And last by not least by Klaus and kissed by him, too.

"She belongs to us now, Salvatore!" Elijah yelled at Stefan who was very surprised that I kissed them back.

I turned to Rebekah and asked, "Please tell me you're not going to kiss me, too!" She laughed.

"The deal Klaus made with you guys is gone! She will be bound to all of us in twenty-four hours." Finn said as we turned and walked away.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When we arrived back at the mansion, I turned to see the Originals that just kissed me. Right now I'm really confused so I just turned and started walking up the stairs, in the direction of my room.

"Elena, wait!" Klaus yelled, causing me to stop.

"Did you just kiss me? All of you?" I asked turning around.

"Well, yes, but it's because I love you!" Elijah was the one to respond to my question.

"What?" I directed my glare to Elijah.

"No! You can't love her 'cause I love her!" Kol shouted towards Elijah.

"What?!" I turned to Kol.

"Guys, guys, come on! I think we all know that I love her." Klaus simply said towards the both of them.

"WHAT!?" I was screaming now, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Hell? Finn here? It's quite obvious I LOVE ELENA!" Finn screamed.

At this point, I turned towards Rebekah who just motioned for me to follow her upstairs.

"Please tell me that your brothers are high on some vampire drug?! They can't be in LOVE with me! Why can't they all just HATE me?" I was trying to whisper, but knew that if they stopped fighting anytime soon, they would be able to hear me. I used my super-hearing to see if they were still fighting, and, to my surprise, they weren't. You know what, I bet that there is something going on here, maybe they're mistaking gratitude for love. Yes, that has to be it, I mean why else would ALL OF the boy Originals LOVE ME.

The next thing I knew, they were all upstairs, looking at me with expressions I haven't seen on them before."Elena, I'm so sorry, and believe me I LOVE YOU!" Kol was by my side in a flash.

This was starting to make me worry, and I don't understand any of my emotions or feelings. First off, I don't even know Finn. Second off, Klaus has killed me and on purpose. Third off, Elijah just killed me like yesterday! And finally, Kol... um, I don't know about, he's kind of cute, too. Wait, what am I saying!

"I don't think you do! I think you're just thankful for me saving your lives! If that's what you want to call your existence! Please just leave me alone with the, "I LOVE YOU'S"! I promised you I would bind myself to all of you, but that's all this 'relationship' will consist of. Please leave me be!" I screamed and held a tight grip on Rebekah's arm and sped out of the house and because I knew I was being followed by Finn and Kol, I threw them off guard by telling Bekah to use her speed also.

As we moved further a pain grew inside of me, like a fire-ball growing bigger and bigger by the second. Suddenly, I screamed out in pain and Rebekah looked at me knowing what was going on.

**Rebekah's POV**

When Elena burst out in pain, I knew why she was crying because I was calculating the miles we were from the family. We we're more than one thousand miles away from my brothers, and she didn't know that we did the binding already with her tears. "Elena! We need to go back! We already did the binding with your tears, and we're more than one- thousand miles away from my brothers!" I had to scream at her but when she heard the word binding, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me with horror.

"WHAT?! YOU DID IT WITH OUT MY, OW, PREMISSION? Whatever this isn't, ow, over yet! Let's ."She seemed honestly surprised, which bothered me. Obviously, Elena has decided she is part of when WE own her, because she was so oblivious to the fact that we would actually do something like that.

While, I planned her torture, I didn't realize Elena had left my side and sped up to beat me home and yell at my brothers, I presume. Only, when I walked into the house, did I find a surprise: I saw Elena walk up to Elijah and tangle her fingers in his hair, pull him forward, and KISS HIM! I mean full on making out, but what upset me, was that after that she turned around leaving; Elijah stunned, my brothers unhappy, and me exhausted from planning.

**Elijah's POV**

"Klaus she's going to find out sooner or later! Most likely sooner, because we have to give her something that, she knows, will show that we are dedicated. FULLY-DEDICATED!" Trying to convince my brothers that tricking Elena into crying and using her tears was wrong, is not as easy as it doesn't look like. And it was at that time she stormed into the house and came up to me, I thought she was going to hit me in some way, but NO.

She grabbed my amazing hair and kissed me! At first, I was like, "WHOA," then I realized that the woman I love was kissing me, so I kissed back. We stood there kissing for a minute and a half, at least, before she pulled away and went upstairs, without saying a word. All I wanted to do was go after her and continue our kiss-session, but I chose to look over to my brothers and smirk, as if saying, "HA!".

Rebekah looked floundered, my brothers looked upset, and I was happy, but the fact that my brothers were jealous of me didn't stop me from gloating. Elena Gilbert just showed me affection, like she's never before, and that made me happy. Truly and gratefully, HAPPY!

**Finn's POV**

Elijah's' attempt to reverse the binding before the twenty-four hours was up, made no difference. We all knew that we would be fighting for Elena's heart for a very long time, until she chooses one of us, if she chooses one of us. All I knew was that I didn't even know her very well and I loved her, and I'm so quiet so I don't usually fall in love easily. Only one other time have I fallen in love, and it was with a girl who lived in my neighborhood when I was human. I didn't know what it felt like as a vampire until now, and this is like nothing I've felt before.

When Elena kissed Elijah, my older brother, my chest hurt so much I thought I would burst into tears from the pain I felt, but I knew that Elena would never choose me over my brothers. What hurt the most, was that she chose him over me in the first place, Elijah usually doesn't gloat or get happy. He's like that Stefan Salvatore guy who broods and never complains, but he was bragging and glowing at this moment. I know my brother and because he was so happy and actually smiled, I knew he truly loved her, as do I. My brothers Kol and Klaus are always up to games, so I don't know if they're being truthful when they said that they love her.

**No One's POV**

After the unexpected kiss from Elena to Elijah, everyone disappeared for at least two hours, and only returned their spots earlier when they heard the doorbell ring. The butler, George, went to open the door and was instantly killed. His heart was torn out-of-place which made everyone shoot Elena cautious and suspicious stares. When they decided to go see who the attacker was, he/ she was gone and there was no scent to pick up on. The one thing they did know, was that they weren't safe here, but then again who was?

**A/N: What did you think? Who is the person? He/She will probably be an old character but with a new face, might be literal. Sorry to Guest Anna who keeps reviewing great ideas and I keep taking them, so sorry! Anna, your ideas are good and once they're in my head, can't get them out! If you'd like me to take them out review and ask please. REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	8. The Secret

Ch. 8

_Previously-_

After the unexpected kiss from Elena to Elijah, everyone disappeared for at least two hours, and only returned their spots earlier when they heard the doorbell ring. The butler, George, went to open the door and was instantly killed. His heart was torn out-of-place which made everyone shoot Elena cautious and suspicious stares. When they decided to go see who the attacker was, he/ she was gone and there was no scent to pick up on. The one thing they did know, was that they weren't safe here, but then again who was?

* * *

The Secret

**Klaus' POV**

After that amazingly skilled person tore George's heart out, Elena has spent a lot more time in her room and refuses to come out unless she wants to. With her presence not down here, we all fought over Elena, of course, we had forgotten she was an Original now and the power to hear us without even trying to. Not soon after, the bickering started, Elena came down and stared into all of our eyes with her big brown ones, she mumbled something about hating us before feeling to Bekah's room. I loved Elena with all my heart, but I knew that my brothers all had suspicion over one another and that would never change. Elijah still beamed when he was thinking about her-which was most of he time making it obvious to us all he felt she'd chosen him.

As my thoughts about our intruder came back to mind, I heard a small yelp as Elena cried out in pain. Fury built inside me wondering how the moron got into the house. Another shriek and I was up the stairs and in Rebekah's room in an instant, I saw Elena and Rebekah laying on the floor with their hands on their stomach. After seeing his signature move, I went over to Elena and Rebekah to see if they were okay. **_God I hope they're_ okay**. Bending down, I felt the others come up in a matter of seconds and my heart stopped, not that it was ever beating, knowing I would have to share the credit with them, I clenched my teeth together.

Suddenly, a rage so powerful, one I've never felt before came through me and I felt my self transform into my wolf form. Kol merely moved to the side as I bounced towards them to get out the door and go find the bastard that hurt Elena, the one I love, and Rebekah, my sister.

* * *

**Kol's POV**

When I heard the cries of pain, the first word tat popped into my head was, _Laurie_. If that excuse for an aunt was giving Elena pain again I would rip her heart out in a second;Then, cut it into little pieces scattering them across the world. THis way no one could resurrect her; Laurie was a witch as old as us, meaning that she was one of few people who could harm or kill us.

In the middle of my thoughts, I found myself in Elena's room and kneeling beside her to see what was wrong. As much as my older brothers may think about me, they should know better than to let me near a girl they feel attraction towards. Of course, once I started hanging out with Elena, I fell for her the exact moment she turned into a fun Original Vampire. Elijah and Klaus were suspicious of me, and I knew it, Rebekah, and Finn, but only because they didn't think we were capable of love or emotion. Clearly, they've got the wrong brother, it should be Klaus whom they are suspicious about. After all, he is the Original Hybrid, shows no emotion-until now, and has probably tortured and killed several people's' lives.

WHen I walked into Rebekah's room, not only did Klaus struggle to keep a growl from ripping out of him but, he had to keep Rebekah and Elena from jumping up and running out.

"What happened here?" I questioned the girls, more of Rebekah than Elena. I saw Rebekah's face change immediately and I caught her wiping away tears.

"Where's Elijah?" Elena wondered. I was just about to turn around when I felt the familiar whoosh of a vampire, and then smelled Elijah. All this happened before he first spoke to Elena, which told me something wasn't right here. Besides the fact that Elena was hurt, my senses were more alert than usual, which, quite frankly, isn't possible. Since I'm an Original, my senses are the highest of the highest, excluding my brothers of course.

"Elena? Wat happened?" Elijah asked. _Yeah! She wouldn't tell me but she's going to tell you. _

"I heard Rebekah murmur something about mother, but I couldn't hear clearly. The one thing I do remember, though, is my hand going through a chest and finding Rebekah's hand. We locked fingers and then through her body as far away as we could before I blacked out. When we threw the... whatever it was, i had a feeling I needed to get as far away as possible from that _thing_." Elena responded to Elijah. Almost instantaneously, Finn had Rebekah pinned against the wall and was asking her who/what the thing was and what it wanted.

* * *

**Rebekah's POV**

When Finn pressed me against the wall, I teared up once again. They couldn't know, they CAN'T know. Everything they think about me would change, and all because our mother decided to tell her about our big secret, THEN changed her mind and erased her memory.

I easily slipped out of Finn's grip and watched as his anger continuously boiled up. The smirk plastered on my ace disappeared when I realized he didn't care about me, he was worried about Elena, and only Elena. Of course that didn't sit right with me, I HAVE to be the center of attention, and the act that all of my other siblings are fawning over MY SISTER!

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I had a bad case of writers block, if you want to call it that, and I was busy every da all day. The love triangle is getting stronger every time I write. I need my every time reviewers to review and tell me what ya think!**


	9. The Elimanation

Chapter 9

**Previously-** I easily slipped out of Finn's grip and watched as his anger continuously boiled up. The smirk plastered on my ace disappeared when I realized he didn't care about me, he was worried about Elena, and only Elena. Of course that didn't sit right with me, I HAVE to be the center of attention, and the act that all of my other siblings are fawning over MY SISTER!

**Here it goes!**

**Elena's POV  
**When my bio-mom left, I wanted to run to Klaus, and the others and cry. _Man, everything's changed! Since when do I want to run to the Originals? Whatever, I can't believe I OUT POWERED the Original Witch! _She told me everything and tried to make me forget, kind of like compulsion, but it hurt. Like REALLY hurt, physical and emotional pain, from Rebekah and I's mother. To be honest, I always knew that Miranda and Isobel were not who I was descended from. Rebekah always hated me, obviously sibling rivalry, only to come together in the end.

The one part that confused me the most, was how _she _ had vampiric powers, maybe she blessed herself with them. Klaus was trying to hold me, and it was then I realized how much I truly cared for all the Original Brothers, and Rebekah. Maybe I was even in love with them. This is all too complex, I can't love Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Finn all at the same time!

**Finn's POV**

Seeing Elena deep in thought and in emotional pain, more than any other, was shattering me. I loved her and I don't care who knows. Why? I have know idea! She's the Vampire Queen, and can't waste time thinking about love.

_Love, is a vampire's greatest weakness, Finn. _

Those words flashed through my head, and I looked over to Klaus who was CRYING! He had to have sent them, because he said those exact words to Elijah, some five hundred years ago. Then he smirked. Smirked SMIRKED, for crying out loud! Get Elena away from us and she's safe, and maybe she could go away with Bekah. Obviously, I can't control an Original, much less two! Decisions, decisions! Why are there so many, and why are they all hard?

**Klaus' POV**

I love Elena. I love Elena, and I'm okay with that. Considering my options I stood up, all the while, trying to stop the flowing tears. She's gorgeous, and I don't understand why she never accepted that as a human. Oh well, none of that matters now that she is a vampire. Although, I am getting fed up with her experiencing so much pain within a week of her transformation. Honestly, I don't believe Kol and/or Finn love Elena, but Elijah on the other hand is hard to tell. She met him first, and so I can only assume she would have come across, some kind of feelings for him. Because, as much as I hate to admit it, Elijah, and the rest of my brothers, are good-looking.

The only thing I can think of to help me out is to either bury the feelings, or out take my brothers. _Duh! Out take your brothers, a good game of war is always needed! _Well, brothers, looks like you've got the big bad wolf to compete against. _OH MY GOSH! Did I really just say that? Holy crap, I need to get rid of those Salvatore's, and fast._

**Elena's POV**_  
_

****What's wrong with me? I mean, like seriously! I love Finn, because he is the Stefan out of the Salvatore's. _Elena that's not right and you know it! You can't love Finn because he reminds you of Stefan! _

_I know! But what can I say, it happens. _

_Okay, let's make a list. _

_Stefan Damon Elijah Klaus Finn Kol. _

_Okay, I love Stefan because he's my dream guy, and everything I want/need. But I feel more like I feel towards Jer with him. A brother love. _

_Stefan. OUT!_

_I love Damon because he forces me to consider every choice a million times, yet he knows how to make me let loose and time out for five minutes._

_I love Elijah, because he's so noble and honorable. Yet, he knows that when it's time to let go, he let's go. BUT, when he needs to get serious, he can. With the flip of a switch-no pun intended._

_Klaus killed me, but I can't seem to get him-or his brothers out of my head. Klaus is a replica of Damon (personality wise) and I know he'll protect me. Always and forever._

_Finn. Finn. Finn... yeah, I got nothing! I love him just not for the reasons he wants. I feel like he's Matt, and I just can't be with him that way. He's my family!_

_Kol, Kol, Kol. Ah, Kol. Man he's hot, am I right. Of course I am, I'm you. Anyways. Not only is Kol my age-not literally and he's hot! So, I choose Kol. You rock them abs, baby!_

_ NO! I won't take him away because it's a maybe._

__So, I've narrowed it down to Damon, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol. Oh, well, at least I eliminated two... right? Whatever, I realized I was staring into space, while the Originals ran around me, when I was bickering back and forth with myself...

_God, that's makes me sound delusional! Right?...Oh here I go again! I need to get a diary, don'tcha thi-_

_NO! Stop!_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's taken me a while... a long while, to update. And I know it's not my best. But please don't be too critical. Actually scratch that, criticize! I NEVER get criticism and even though I don't take it well, doesn't mean I don't want it. I know some of you, don't like what I doing, where it's going, and/or you just hate me. Either way, TELL ME! Please! I'm desperate-not! Okay, so CRITICIZE, CRITICIZE,CRITICIZE! And review! Blonde Moment.**


	10. The End

**Chapter 10**

_**Previously-**_

_So, I've narrowed it down to Damon, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol. Oh, well, at least I eliminated two... right? Whatever, I realized I was staring into space, while the Originals ran around me, when I was bickering back and forth with myself..._

_God, that's makes me sound delusional! Right?...Oh here I go again! I need to get a diary, don'tcha thi-_

_NO! Stop!_

* * *

**Finn's POV**

As I packed to leave my brother's mansion, I thought back to last night when Elena _shared _her mind.

-_Flashback-_

_"Finn. Stefan. I'm soo sorry, look I never wanted to hurt you, but I WON'T sit here and pretend like I love you. And I'm not saying that I don't, but I'm not IN love with you! I'm sorry!" And with that she turned on her heel and walked out with Klaus, Elijah, Damon, and Kol._

_-End of Flashback-_

When she explained to us prior to that moment, I finally understood that I wasn't in love with her. I was in love with Katerina, and I feel like Elena is my sister.

So here I am, packing my one bag full of clothes and suits, leaving for my trip to track Katerina.

**Damon's POV**

She didn't exclude me from her "maybe" list. That, I'm sure of, is a good sign, and I will win. No matter who gets in my way. Elena and I met first and that was our leverage over Stefan. But it didn't stop there. I may have won between my brother and me, but now it's me against the three Originals. I'll remember that moment forever, and forever for a vampire is a very long time.

Aside from having a chance at Elena, I just feel happy today, and there are only a few things...rather memories, that can make me feel this way. One of them is the time Elena and I were "Jeremy-Searching", when she kissed me, to be exact. That was only one of the things that kept me happy, all day long.

1. My brother and I were the lower competition, and I won, moving up to the next "level".

2. Even though I won between my brother and I, that doesn't mean that I even stand a chance against _them_.

**No One's POV**

Everyone meet back in the lounge, about an hour after Finn and Stefan left. They sat there for about an hour in silence, until the first words were exchanged.

"Elena, love? Are you okay?" Klaus was the first to speak, and of course his words were directed towards Elena, his precious doppelvamp.

"Klaus, I'm fine, babe. No need to worry. I just have to figure out a way to pick between the four-" She was interrupted by Kol.

"Actually, darling, you have to eliminate two. Then choose which one you care about more." Elena listened carefully, and took Kol's outburst into consideration.

"What do you mean?KOL!" Elena was obviously trying to make a decision within her head.

"Kol, is talking about ancient times. When a woman was married to a man, and she had another man to take place of her husband, when the husband's gone, as her temporary husband." Elijah replied for Kol, seeing as Damon was in shock, Kol was gleeful, Klaus was going to explode, and I needed out of this conversation.

**Elena's POV**

I've read books about the ancient times, and a woman's husband and temporary husband. And I know what I have to do, and I've already eliminated two, why not two more? Then, there's the last step of choosing who I care for more than the other.

`Elijah- He's so noble, moral, and he's just perfect. And a plus, is that hair!

`Klaus-He shows me the bad boy but also the side of him that cares, even if it is nonchalantly. He's brings out my intense desires.

`Kol-He's no as serious as Elijah, but he's not as loose as Klaus. He's been hurt, and that's shaped him into the man he is today.

`Damon-He's more of an all game, no play kind of person. He knows his priorities, and I know he'll always protect me.

So, who do I pick? Who, out of the two I do pick, do I care for more? Once again, I'm faced with the decision of choosing between sides:Serious, Loose, Both, and Prioritized. Damon. I choose Damon.

Now who else? Elijah is too serious, Klaus is too let loose, and Kol is both.

Klaus. My second choice is Klaus. But who do I love more? Klaus, I love Klaus more so he'll be my full-time husband and Damon will be my temporal husband.

"Klaus and Damon. I choose you two, Klaus full-time and Damon temporary. Okay, let's go. Sorry Kol. Elijah. I really wanted to love you guys the way I love them-"

"Love ya too." Klaus and Damon both said at the same time, when they interrupted me.

"-but it's just not how I feel about you, and like I told Finn and Stefan, I won't pretend to love you. You deserve better and so do I. They are my better." I said, ignoring their looks of disappointment. Klaus walked up to me kissed me and hooked my right arm with his left and Damon did the same, but with my left and his right arm.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys. This is the last chapter, I know, I know. It's sad but there's a poll on my profile, asking whether or not I should make a sequel of their lives, continued. **


End file.
